respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Clacker
(through Golden Fire Pack) • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack)}}The Fire Clacker '''is the 6th sniper in the game.It was introduced during the Chinese New Year 2017 (Update) and is available through the Golden Fire Pack for or through the Great Luck Chinese Pack for . It boasts excellent Agility, Accuracy and Damage. Although the range is not so good as the projectiles of the weapon travel slower as compared to other snipers.It is one of the most unique weapons in the game as it is a sniper as well as an assault rifle at the same time. The weapon acts like a sniper when scoped in, where as while scoped out this weapon is an assault weapon. You should use it while standing at a high spot that is well protected for the best results. It takes a fraction of a second after you fire every bullet to recover from it's recoil and to fire again, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshairs. This weapon is good for people that wish not to move around too much and enjoy getting headshots, so equip the '''Fire Clacker, find a high spot, and kill in style! Strategy The Fire Clacker is arguably the best sniper in the game.It has an enormous clip of 35, out of which just one body shot is enough to take down low armoured or unarmored players while 2 body shots is enough to take down any player in the game (even highly armoured players). This weapon is extremely dangerous and opponents usually hope they don't run into the sniper's rifle's line of fire and for a good reason too. Unlike it's relatives, it is able to fire it's bullets without having to manually reload. The scoped cross-hairs remain as you recover from the recoil, allowing you to still lock onto your opponent after firing. Although this weapon is still weak as an assault weapon, it's assault version can help a lot during awkward situations and close combats.The weapons reload is quite slow, comparable to the DMR-003.So don't wast your bullets and try to hide behind corners or walls while reloading. This weapon has auto aim when in the assault form, so it is recommended to quick scope to get east kills. Weapon Analysis Advantages * This weapon currently holds the maximum ammunition for a sniper rifle ( 35 bullets in a clip) * Currently, it has the fastest firing speed for a sniper rifle and it can shoot all 35 bullets in a row if holding down the button; thus, it can defeat an enemy which cannot be killed by one shot of it (mostly at close to mid range). * No bolt action, allowing a better follow-up shot of a missed attack * Infinite Range. * Headshots are instant kills. * Bodyshots are almost always instant kills (Except when the enemy wears either the Biker Bandana or the U.F. Mask and 20% Health with both Health perks bought.) * Very agile. * Large Ammo Clip (35 Bullets). * Stats can be buffed with the Designated Marksman Kit. * It has crosshairs while not scoped in making quick scoping easier. Disadvantages * Slow reload time (although decent if equipped the D.M. Front Pack). * Doesn't autoaim on the body nearly as quickly or as well as other Snipers so it takes lots of skill to aim. * It can be nerfed by wearing either the Biker Bandana or the U.F. Mask. Category:Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Snipers